shawn get's hurt's
by hbkfan16
Summary: shawn get's hurt by mr kenndy and now the doctors have to find out what is wrong with him and this may end his career.this is my frist fic please read and review please
1. the injury

Shawn was in alot of pain after his so called match with Mr. Kenndey a few minutes ago. It had been more of a inprompto braw.

There had been alot of screawed up moves during that brawl but the ones that did him in was the closeline over the barracade, and the screwed up supper kick.

His back was killing him.

He went back to the locker room that he shared with his best friend, and sometime tag partner Triple-h but, he just called him Hunter.

Shawn set down for a minute and a sharp pain went up his back when he did this.

He almost screamed out in pain.

He knew he had a a tear come down his face when this happand but, he really didn't care.

Just then Hunter came in and said "hey I saw you inpromto fight with load mounth".

"How are you doing"? "I saw you after the kick you hurried up and grabed your back".

"Yeah it hurt pretty bad ,and it still dose".

"Well you should go and, see what the Trainers have to say you know just to be safe".

"Yeah I know I should but I'm just scearded of of what they will say".

"You know"?

"Yeah I know but it still needs to be looked at and you know that".

"Yeah I do but it hurts way to much to get back up".

"It all most made me scream just to set down".

"I don't think I can get back up".

Hunter said "It hurts to much to get up or, you can't get up meaning you can't move".

Shawn said "it's hurt way to much to even think about moving".

"Ok well here is what I'm going to do".

"I'm going to go get a trainer and, have him come back here just to take a look".

"What ever you say Hunter all I know is that I haven't felt this much pain in a log time and it's begaining to scare me a little bit".

"you know"?

"Yeah"! "I know Shawn as soon as I get the Trainer I'm going to call Rebecca and, let her know what is up and everything is that ok".

"Yeah that's fine just go to what you have to do".

"Ok well I'll be right back".

The End Of Chapter 1


	2. shawn's thoughts

So Hunter left the locker room.

He left Shawn with his thoughts'

**"Like I know what the Trainers would say"'**

**"The Trainer would say I think we need to take you the the hosipital to get more test done befor we will know anything".**

**"I'm just afread of what the Dr. would say once he got there".**

**"i knew it was going to be bad news".**

**"I know that I would get the hole why do you do this and, why do you do this after your frist injury and all of that crap that comes with being a wrestler".**

**"The worst part of all of this would be the stuff that Rebecca will go through".**

**"I hate the thoughts of her having to go through all of that again".**

**"I mean she was with me through the worst of it the frist time but, she wasn't with me through the surgury and most of the recovery**

**that screads me that she may not love me as much when she see what I'm like when I'm in a lot of pain".**

Just then Hunter came back in and broke Shawn's train of thought.

Hunter said "Ok Shawn I got the trainer".

Shawn said "Ok".

The Trainer said "Ok Shawn what seams to be the promplem".

"Well my back is killing me.

"It hurts so bad that I couldn't even think about getting up".

"Ok well I know this is going to hurt but I need you to lay down on your stomache".

"I don't think I can do that".

"Well Me and, Hunter will help you if that is ok".

"Yeah it's fine I guess".

"Sorry to be maen I'm just in a lot of pain".

"That's ok I understand".

So the Trainer and, Hunter picked Shawn up and, layed him down on the bench.

Shawn did all but scream out in pain.

He had tears in his eys and was tring so had not to go into a full througn crying fit. with was about to happand.

The Trainer said "Ok sorry about that Shawn but we had to do it you know so we can try to see what is making your back hurt so bad".

Shawn said "Yeah I know but that don't make it hurt less".

"Ok so what I'm going to do now is fell your back and you tell me where it hurts worse ok".

"Ok got ya".

"Dose it hurt more in the top, middle, or lower".

"It's more in the middle and, lower parts of my back both of thouse hurt about the same".

And just as Shawn had perdicted these ectact words came out of the trainers mounth.

"Well we are going to have to take you to the hosipital to get more test to see what ectally is wrong with you". "ok".

Shawn said" Yeah that's fine".

The Trainer said "Ok well we have on site EMT's so let me go and tell them and then they will be right in to get you ready to go".

"ok".

So the Trainer left to go tell the emt.

Hunter said I called Rebecca and she said that she will find sombody to watch the kids and she will be right over".

"I'll call her again and let her know that they are tacking you to the hosipital and then I'll pick her and be right over to where ever they take you." "ok"

"Ok What ever".

So the emts came in and loaded Shawn on to the back borad and put him in a c-coller just to be safe but him on the streacher.

Then in the the A waiting ambilance and away they went off to the hosipital.

The End Of Chapter 2


	3. the ambilance ride

As the ambilance pulled away.

The emt in the back with Shawn.

He said " hi my name is Jeff ".

"How did you hurt your back ectally"?

Shawn said "Hi, and I hurt my back in a inpromto fight at the begaining of the wrestling show".

"Oh ok".

" When during the fight did your back start to bother you".

"Um I don't know when ectally but I know that it started to hurt a lot worse after I did the super kick".

"Oh well on a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain right now".

"Well it's about a ten".

Jeff said "Ok well frist I'm going to start an I.v. to give you your pain meds through".

Are you alergaic to any pain meds or, any medicane at all".

Shawn said "No". "No meds at all".

Ok then you will fell a small pinch and, then a little burn as the pain meds go in ok".

"After that your pain should start to go away if not let me know and I'll give you somemore ok".

"Got ya do what ever you have to do".

"Ok well here's the pinch and, the burn".

"Ok we'll let that take effect for a minute".

"I have a few more questions to ask you".

"Ok shoot".

"Any history of previse back injury"?

"Yes in 1999 I had a brocken back and had it fused".

"Only half of it was fixed though cause if they would have fixed all of it I wouldn't have been able to walk".

"Ok".

"Were there any complacateions with that surgury"?

"Not that I know of".

Do you know right off hand what dickes you hurt in your back"?

"No not right off hand".

"Sorry".

Jeff said" That's ok Shawn they can just get your old medical records and look it up".

Shawn said "Yeah I guess".

"Ok Shawn how is your pain now on a scale of one to ten"?

"It about a seven".

"Ok well it's still not down to where we would like it to be".

"We would like you to be at no pain but we can't give you all the pain medacine that it would take to do that".

We will be at the hosipital in a few minutes and they can give you the pain meds you need".

"Ok".

"Yeah that's fine".

"Shawn your blood preasure is a little high".

"Any history of high blood preasure"?

"No but when I had my frist surgury".

"They said when I was in a lot of pain that it went up a little is that bad".

"No it's not bad I just have to ask".

then Jeff yelled up to his partnner that was driving.

"Hey Jimmy when are we going to be getting to the hosipital"?

Jimmy said "We will be there in about three minutes".

"Ok thank you".

"Jeff said ok Shawn we will be at the hosipital in a minute".

"There will be a lot of people around you asking you questions and ,looking you over".

"Try to anwer as many questions as you can".

"Ok"

"Yeah I got you".

"Thank you for helping me out".

"No promplem Shawn it's my job".

"Well we are here "Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy got out and walked to the back of the ambilance and opened the doors.

Then they pull the streacher out and, rolled Shawn up to the hosipital door.

The End Of Chaptor 3


End file.
